The Pregnancy Prompts
by Alyssa86InMN
Summary: A series of unrelated and maybe sometimes related short fics revolving around Caskett and pregnancy. Expect fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Kate and Castle had discussed children in passing. A little comment here about what life will be like when they have one of their own and a squeeze of a hand there when they passed a family on the street. They both knew children were inevitable for them, nailing down the when was another story. While Kate wanted to wait a year after they got married to start trying, Castle wanted to start right away, not wanting to waste another minute putting off their life together. Despite Kate's wants, life had another plan, because now she sat in her bathroom getting up the nerve to pee on the stick. She hadn't alerted Castle to her suspicions because she didn't want to get his hopes up, but now she wished she had so she had someone to encourage her to take the test. She took in a deep breath, opened the box and shook the test out of it. She looked over the instructions, prolonging the inevitable because frankly she was scared.

"It's now or never." Kate said to herself. She took the tip of the test off and faced her fate.

After cleaning up, she turned the test upside down, knowing she would be too tempted to watch it for the next three to five minutes. Kate sat against the edge of the tub, still unsure of how she would feel if she was indeed pregnant. She wanted kids, especially with Castle. She wanted little Castle babies running around the loft, but she didn't feel ready. She wanted more time with her husband alone, enjoying their six-month marriage. She knew her initial reaction to finding the results of the test would be a big determinant on whether she really felt about having children at that moment in time.

She watched the stop watch on her phone hit three minutes, meaning she could look at the test and find out. She wanted to look so badly, but her fears prevented her from moving toward the vanity. She whispered words of encouragement to herself, finally getting up the nerve to step away from the tub. Her hands trembled as she reached for the test. She closed her eyes as she turned over the test and held it in front of her. Slowly, she unclenched her eyes one at a time. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the results. Her initial reaction: happiness. It was positive.

**A/N: Feel free to send me some prompts of pregnancy related fics you'd like to see and I'll see what I can do.**


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to talk." Kate said into the phone as she sat at her desk in the precinct.

"What about? I'm all ears." Castle responded, his feet propped on his desk, computer in his lap.

"I don't want to do it over the phone. Can you meet me at the swings in half an hour?"

"Anything for you."

Almost thirty minutes later, Kate sat on a swing waiting for her husband to show up. She was nervous. She wasn't sure how he'd take the news, but she needed to tell him soon.

"How's my darling wife?" Castle said, coming up behind Kate and kissing her on the head and taking a seat on the swing next to her. Kate smiled forcefully. "What's wrong, Kate? I know your looks and you look like something is wrong." Castle's forehead furrowed with concern.

"Nothing's wrong. I just need to tell you something important and I don't know how to say it."

Castle became anxious, wondering what his wife had to say that made her so nervous. "Are you okay? You're not sick or something?"

"Castle, I already said nothing is wrong."

"Then tell me what is up?" Castle took her hand.

Kate reached into her coat pocket with her free hand and pulled out a rectangular box, the size that would hold a fancy pen. "Here, this will explain everything."

Castle took the box and popped off the top. He stared at the object in the box for a few seconds before he went slack-jawed. He looked to Kate and back to the box. "Is this real?"

"Yes it is. What do you think?" Kate asked hesitantly.

Castle jumped from the swing and enveloped Kate in his arms as she stood from her swing. "This is the greatest gift of my life, Kate! We're having a baby!"

Kate couldn't help it, but tears started to form in her eyes as her husband squeezed her. "I love you so much, Rick."

Castle let go of her and stared at her in awe, his face aglow with delight. "Oh, Kate, thank you so much." He quickly grabbed her again and hugged her with all his might.

**A/N: I am amazed at all of the follows this story got. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had to deal with some homework before I could focus on this fic again, but I'm happy to be able to write again.**

Castle unlocks the front door to the loft, allowing his wife to enter before him. The pair chatters on about the case they are working on; Castle giving outlandish theories and possible outcomes. Kate laughs effortlessly at the ridiculousness of her husband as he shuts the door behind him. Castle and Kate stop when they realize Martha has a guest. The woman, dressed bohemian-like with shawls and beads hanging around her neck, is holding Martha's hand in what appears to be an intense discussion.

"Oh Darlings! Joan is communicating with my mother. It's really fascinating!" Martha exclaimed. "Come over and join us!"

"Mother, Grandma has been dead for years." Castle stated, hesitantly approaching the couch.

"I know. Joan is a medium. She communicates with the dead."

"I'm getting a new strong female presence now." Joan brings her hands into the air as though she were trying to conjure up a spirit. "She's here for you, Kate."

Kate stares in disbelief at Joan. She has never been a believer of the supernatural or the unknown and this time is no different. She doesn't believe in this nonsense, but she decides to appease her mother-in-law and take a seat in a chair across from them with Castle nearby.

"I'm getting a very motherly aura from her. She's telling me that your life, Kate, was supposed to happen this way. Everything that has led to your life being where it is right now is because it was meant to happen, including her death. She wants me to tell you that everything is turning out exactly like it is supposed to. She knows you are scared about your new chapter in your life, but you will be an amazing mother."

Kate looks on in horror. She hadn't even told Castle yet, she only found out the day before. How could this woman know of her pregnancy? "How did you know? Did you see the test in the trash or something?"

"I know you don't believe me, but she's telling me these things. She is always near you. You have to know that." Joan affirmed.

"Kate, what is going on?" Castle asked, confused.

"I was going to tell you tonight, but I'm pregnant." Kate looked up to her husband sitting on the arm rest of her chair.

Shock washed over his face as he stared into her eyes. "Oh my God, Kate. Really? We are going to have a baby?" Castle kneeled beside her, taking her hands in his and kissing them.

Kate brought her hand to caress his cheek with a tender smile on her face. "Yes. We are having a baby."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating this very much. I have been unemployed since October and just got a new job a few weeks ago so I've been busy with that and school winding down. This one shot isn't necessarily about Kate being pregnant, but she is in it.**

Jim Beckett was enjoying his Saturday in the park with his 3 year old grandson, Finn. He took the little boy to the zoo and now in the park, he was watching Finn playing on the jungle gym. His daughter was assigned to work that day and her husband, Rick, was on a book tour, so Kate asked her father to look after her son. Jim was excited to spend some time with the boy, even if he did have a little indigestion throughout the day. He decided that it was time to go home, so he called for Finn and he came running to his grandpa.

"Ice cream, Grandpa!" Finn shouted ecstatically as he held Jim's hand.

"Alright, Finn, we'll get some ice cream." Jim agreed.

As they made their way to the ice cream cart, Jim felt a tightness in his chest like he was being sat on by an elephant. His face grimaced in pain as he told the ice cream vendor to call 9-1-1. He was certain he was having a heart attack. He knelt to the ground clutching his chest telling Finn to stay nearby.

When the paramedics arrived, they put Jim on a stretcher. "My grandson. Where is he?" He asked, frantically. "I need to call my daughter."

"Sir, we need you to calm down. A police officer has him and will bring him to the hospital and wait with him until his mother comes." The paramedic assured him.

* * *

Kate was working on paperwork, considering that was all she could do since she was 7 months pregnant, when she got a call from the hospital. Her heart raced and fear rushed through her veins as she jumped from her seat and raced out of the precinct. She hopped in her cruiser and lit the gumball. On the way there, she called Castle to tell him her dad was having a heart attack.

"I'll come home right away." Castle said.

Kate rushed into the ER and asked a nurse about her father and where her son was. The nurse directed her to the right floor and there she finally met up with Finn.

"Mommy!" he called out when he spotted her. He squirmed in the police officer's arms.

"Thank you officer." Kate said, taking Finn from the uniform. "Are you okay, honey?" she asked, kissing his forehead.

"Where's Grandpa?" Finn asked, his blue eyes full of fear.

"He's with the doctors right now, sweetie. Let's go see if we can find him."

Kate approached another nurse's station and asked about the status of her father. The nurse told her he was headed for surgery at the moment and that a doctor would come out and update her soon. Kate took a seat, cuddling Finn close to her.

* * *

A few hours later, a doctor came to the waiting room and called out for Jim Beckett's family. Kate stood up immediately, lifting a sleeping Finn into her arms. She looked up at the doctor and saw her ex-boyfriend, Josh, standing there.

"Josh…this is a surprise." Kate said, "were you the one operating on my dad? How is he?"

"Yes, we did an emergency triple bypass and he is now in recovery. He should be under anesthesia for another hour or so, then you can go and see him." Josh stated. "I know this isn't the appropriate time, but it's really great to see you, it's unfortunate that these were the circumstances though. I'll be thinking of your father."

"Thank you, Josh." Kate said.

"Kate!" She turned to see her husband running toward her.

"Castle? That was fast. Where did you come from?" Castle approached her and enveloped her in a hug.

"I was in Buffalo. How are you doing? How's your dad?" He asked, not even acknowledging Josh.

"He just got out of surgery. Josh was just updating me." Kate motioned toward the doctor, still standing there.

"Oh, hello, Josh." Castle said, extending his hand.

"I should have figured you two would end up together." Josh stated.

"Six years going strong." Castle announced, as if he were staking claim of Kate.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you, Kate."

"Thank you." Kate said again.

"I will come back and let you know when you can see your dad. So just hang tight." Josh said, leaving.

Kate and Castle turned back to the waiting room and took a seat. Castle wrapped his arm around his wife, who was still holding Finn.

"My dad was with Finn when it happened. I was so scared Castle, not only for my dad's health, but also for Finn being all alone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's fine babe, you had an obligation that needed to get done before the baby came."

"How is our baby doing?" Castle asked, rubbing his free hand over her belly.

"Oh you know, the usual, he's kicking up a storm."

An hour later, Josh came out to the waiting room and told the Castle family that Jim was ready to see visitors. Kate handed Finn off to Castle as they strode to his hospital room. Jim looked sickly and pale and Kate was frightened to see her father in that state.

"Dad, how are you doing?" she asked, approaching him hesitantly.

"Katie. I'm so glad you are here. I was worried about Finn, but I see he found his way back to you."

"Well, I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine now. I survived."

Kate took a seat near his bed and grabbed his hand, "And you have no idea how grateful I am that you are still here."

"Me too, sweetie."

**A/N 2: I am still very willingly taking prompts you would like to see. Leave a comment and I'll try and write what you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I had a request for this story, so I decided to write it. Not very long though, sorry.**

Kate was propped up in the hospital bed, a glow upon her face as she held her newest addition to the family. He was so small and fit perfectly in his mother's arms. Kate stroked his cheek and instinctively the little boy turned toward her hand. The little blue hat on his head covered the mop of brown hair. His dark eyes looked up to Kate and she was overwhelmed with love.

"Momma!"

Kate looked up to see her oldest son running into the room followed by her husband. "Hello, Finn!"

"I wanna see my brother!" Finn exclaimed, trying to climb on the bed.

"Here, Buddy." Castle came behind him and lifted him onto the bed, then leaned over and kissed his wife on the forehead.

Finn crawled up to his mother and stared, in awe of the little baby.

"Finn, this is Thatcher, your brother." Kate said.

"Hi, Thatcher, I'm your big brother." Finn said, getting as close as he could to the baby's face. He then kissed his forehead. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure you can, Buddy, but you have to go sit in that chair over there." Kate said, handing Thatcher to Castle. Finn jumped off the bed and rushed to the chair.

"You ready?" Castle asked, setting the baby in Finn's arms. "You have to be very gentle with him." Castle knelt down to make sure Finn held on to Thatcher.

"I'm holding him, Mommy!"

"Yeah, you are, baby." Kate smiled tenderly.

"You know, Finn, Thatcher is going to be looking up to you, so you have to set a good example for him. Do you think you could do that?" Castle asked.

Finn hugged Thatcher in his little arms and nodded up to his father. "I'm going to be the best big brother ever!"

"How about we let Thatcher sleep for a little bit in his bed?" Castle suggested, taking the baby from Finn and bringing him to the little bassinet in the room. Finn followed and attempted to get back on Kate's bed. Castle turned around and helped him back in. Finn crawled up to his mom and laid next to her, cuddling into her. Castle took a seat on the edge of the bed, grabbing Kate's hand. "Who knows maybe we'll have a little Sawyer someday and we can complete the literary naming theme."

"I just gave birth two hours ago and you are already thinking of another one?" Kate asked incredulously.

"I know you, you're going to want another one soon enough." Castle said with conviction.

"We'll see, Mr. Castle." Kate glared at him, before leaning down and kissing Finn's head.

**A/N 2: Bonus points for those who can guess the literary theme from those names. Also, still looking for more prompt ideas, so send them my way.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This was a prompt from a user who says this situation happened to her friend's mother. I wrote this at my temp job today since I just had to sit there for a few hours.**

Kate was in pain. A lot of pain. Castle stood next to her as she laid on the hospital bed, encouraging her, coaching her and supporting her as best he could. Kate cussed the pain, yelling at Castle for doing this to her as though she wasn't a willing participant in the first place.

"Damn it, Castle! Why is your child so stubborn?!"

Castle took what she said and ignored it knowing full well she would kill him if he protested. "Come on Babe you're doing so great. Just a few more pushes and we'll get to meet him."

"I can't do this anymore!" Kate cried.

"Kate, just one more push and your baby will be here." The doctor said.

"I'm only doing this once more!" she yelled, giving a big push as the baby fell into the doctor's hands.

"Alright here she is! Your daughter!" the doctor quickly put the little baby on Kate's chest as she cried.

"We were expecting a boy though." Castle said in confusion, "not that I'm not happy."

"Technicians are sometimes wrong." The doctor deduced.

"She's so beautiful, Castle!" Kate exclaimed, completely forgetting the boy they were expecting.

"Oh wait a second," the doctor said, "there's another baby here."

"WHAT?!" Castle and Kate exclaimed at the same time.

"Kate, I'm going to need you to push again real soon."

"Are you positive there's another baby?" Kate asked as a contraction hit her. She cried out in pain, "I guess maybe there is." She said as the contraction stopped.

Castle took their daughter as Kate started pushing again. A few minutes later the doctor caught the second baby. "Here's the boy you were expecting!" he said, placing the boy on Kate's chest.

Kate started crying again. "Castle, he's so beautiful, too!"

Castle had the little girl in his arms now wrapped in a blanket. "How is this possible?" he asked the doctor.

"It's rare, but possible. The girl must have been hidden and their heartbeats were probably in sync so the Doppler didn't pick that up either."

Castle was in shock as he took a seat next to Kate. "I guess now we have to name them." Kate said as the nurse handed the boy back to her, now swaddled.

"The boy was going to be a Milo. Do we still agree on that?" Castle asked.

"Yes, I think the girl should be Felicity." Kate said.

"I like that. Felicity Johanna Castle and Milo Beckett Castle."

"I suppose we should tell the family now." Kate sighed, contently as she looked over at Castle lovingly. "Thank you, Babe."

"For what?"

"For giving me these two, making me a mother, always being there, everything. I love you so much."

Castle smiled. "I love you, too."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Two posts in one day! I got this prompt from another user and also wrote this at my temp job.**

It had been three days and the team was closing in on Jerry Tyson and ultimately finding Castle, hopefully alive. As Kate, Esposito and Ryan entered the abandoned warehouse, Kate prayed that Castle was there. Making their way down a hallway, Kate heard metal against metal in a room nearby, then the distinctive voice of Jerry Tyson. Kate signaled to the boys and they ambushed the door. Tyson looked smugly as they handcuffed him, as though he was expecting it. Castle was nowhere in sight, until the metal sound appeared again in an attached room. Kate moved quickly and found her fiancé tied up and gagged trying to get free. His eyes lit up when he saw her. Kate rushed to him, untying him and letting him free. He stood up and hugged her tightly for the first time since before their attempted wedding.

"Castle, I thought you were gone." She started to cry. "I love you so much and when I saw your burning car, I thought my life was over."

Castle cradled her to his chest, "you'll never get rid of me." He chuckled. "I love you too much to ever leave you."

They pulled apart and kissed, pouring everything they felt for each other into it.

"Let's go get married. I don't want to spend another second not being married to you." Castle said. Linking arms they left the warehouse.

As Kate and Castle got ready for their wedding at the courthouse, Kate was particularly anxious. She needed to see Castle and tell him something important before they got married. When she and Lanie got to the courthouse, Kate hunted for Castle, finally finding him in the hallway. "Castle?" she asked hesitantly.

"Kate, I'm not supposed to see you before the wedding!" Castle exclaimed.

"I'm not worried about superstitions. I have something important I need to tell you before we get married."

Castle looked worried, "What is it? You're not in love with another man, are you?"

"No of course not."

Castle relaxed slightly.

"Babe, I'm pregnant."

Castle stood in shock for a moment before a brilliant smile lit up his face. He quickly enveloped her in a hug.

Kate let out the breath she was holding in. "You're not mad?"

"No of course not! This is wonderful news! I'm so happy!"

"I am too." Kate said, smiling at him as they kissed briefly but still passionately.

"I love you," Castle said. "Now let's go get married."


	8. Chapter 8

Kate and Castle arrived back at the loft after the pre-natal appointment and each plopped onto the couch next to each other. Kate let out a sigh, rubbing her protruding belly. She was 9 months pregnant and was due in a week. She was excited to meet the little girl they decided to name Lila and more than ready to be done with the pregnancy as it had become a very uncomfortable situation the last few weeks.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mom in a week." Kate stated in awe. "I just wish she wasn't breech so I don't have to go through them flipping her."

"It won't be so bad." Castle attempted to comfort her.

Kate looked at her watch. "Hey, we should be getting ready. The show is starting in two hours."

The married pair was going to see Phantom of the Opera at a Broadway theater as a last date before the baby came. Kate attempted to get up from the couch, but struggled as it seemed to swallow her.

"Can you help me?" Kate asked.

Castle jumped up and helped his wife to stand. They moved to their bedroom and started getting ready for a night on the town.

* * *

When they finally left for the show, Kate was dressed in a long classy maternity dress that showed off her bump and Castle was dressed in a suit and tie. The car service had a car waiting for them outside the loft by the time they reached the lobby, so Castle helped Kate into the car and he went around to the other side and jumped in. Kate leaned against Castle in the car and he wrapped his arm around her tightly as they made their way to the theater. When they arrived, the showed their tickets and found their seats in the center third row.

"I'm excited I get to spend this night with you before we expand our family." Kate said, taking Castle's hand and kissing it.

"I'm excited that I get to spend my life with you." Castle said, smiling at her with so much love.

Kate smiled shyly as the lights in the theater dimmed. They watched in rapture as the show began, telling the story of the Phantom and Christine. Half way through the play, Kate felt the baby moving around in the womb. She shifted as the slightly uncomfortable feeling grew until she grabbed Castle's hand and squeezed.

Castle leaned over to her. "Are you okay? Are you in labor?"

Kate shook her head. "No, I think the baby flipped on her own. It just shocked me."

Castle smiled. "I guess we don't have to worry about forcibly flipping her now." He kissed her fingers. "I love you."

**A/N: I got this idea from my mom because she had this happen to her when she was pregnant with my brother. She was in fact watching the Phantom of the Opera and he flipped. When he was born the only thing that would put him to sleep was the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm still looking for prompt ideas. I'm running out of ideas for this set of fics, so I will gladly take anything you've got.**

His bare feet were submerged in the ocean's water. With the sand squished between his toes and a seashell in his right hand, he yelled out to nobody. The waves were calm that day as they ebbed and flowed gently by his legs. On the horizon he noticed a sailboat floating effortlessly. He pointed and turned to see if his mother saw what he saw. He called out to her when he realized she wasn't looking in his direction, but instead was talking to his father. She turned and acknowledged her son with a smile and a wave. Unsatisfied with the response, he sprinted toward his parents and little sister, who was playing in the sand nearby.

"Sweetie, watch out for Evie." His mother said when he jumped at them. "I'm hoping all this energy you have bundled up will wear out by bedtime." She grabbed her little boy and tickled him, laughing with him as he squirmed and kicked in response.

"You guys ready for dinner? I think Mother and Alexis are bringing something with them when they come up." His father said as he watched his wife and son with a smile.

"You want dinner, August?" his mother asked him.

"Yeah!" August exclaimed, leaping from the beach towel and jumping expectantly as he waited for his parents to collect their belongings.

"Kate, do you have Evie? I'll grab everything else." Castle asked.

"Yeah I do, Babe." She said, picking up the little girl in the pink bonnet. Kate brushed a strand of the little girl's golden brown hair out of her face as she placed Evangeline on her hip.

The family walked the short distance to their vacation home, August running ahead in anticipation of food. Kate opened the backdoor making room for her husband.

"Hey Dad, Kate!" Alexis greeted. "We were wondering where you guys were. We brought a couple of pizzas for everyone. Gram is in her room getting changed."

"Yay! Pizza!" August exclaimed jumping up and down again.

Kate put her hand on August's head, running her fingers through his hair. He started to calm down. Kate wondered where he got all his exuberant energy. "Gus, go wash your hands." She placed little Evangeline in the playpen, then herded her son to the bathroom.

Alexis and Castle went to the kitchen and began to set up for dinner. Kate and August returned from the bathroom. The boy took a seat at the dining table and waited for either of his parents to present him with his food. Kate grabbed a plate for August and placed a slice of cheese pizza in front of him. He dug in right away. Martha soon came down from her room and joined the rest of the family at the table. Kate had taken Evangeline out of the playpen and put her in a highchair with some cut up grapes in front of her.

After dinner, the family sat in front of the big flat screen and watched the latest Disney movie until it was time for the kids to go to bed. August was tired, finally, and willingly hopped into bed when his mother led him there. Kate placed the sleeping Evangeline in her crib and headed to her son's bed to tuck him in. She kissed his forehead as his eyes started to flutter shut.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, Bud. Now you sleep tight. Daddy and I will be downstairs for a little bit if you need anything." Kate leaned down and kissed his head again.

Kate closed the bedroom door leaving it open a crack. She headed down the stairs back to Castle and their family.

"Did they go down easy for you?" Castle asked, as Kate fell into the couch next to him.

"Yeah, Gus was pretty exhausted and Evie was out like a light." Kate brought her arm to her forehead as she leaned her head on the back of the couch, looking over at her husband with a tender smile.

The four adults talked for about an hour before Castle decided he needed a shower and to go to bed. Castle kissed his eldest daughter on the head and said goodnight to his mother and Kate.

"Wait for me, Babe. I'm kind of tired myself." Kate called, getting up from the couch and wishing Alexis and Martha a goodnight.

Castle stripped to the nude when they both got to their room. "You want to join me?" he asked, suggestively.

"Nah, I'll just get ready for bed." Kate said.

As Castle showered, Kate changed into pajamas and stepped into the bathroom to brush her teeth. The room was already steamy and the mirror was fogged up. Kate had an idea and started writing on the mirror with her finger. She then went into the bedroom and laid in bed, waiting for her husband. A short while later the water stopped running and she heard the door of the shower open and close. She waited a few seconds, anxiously, before her husband burst through the door with a goofy grin on his face.

"Are you serious?!" Castle asked, holding a towel around his waist.

Kate nodded as Castle launched himself into the bed and kissed her passionately, making her fingers tingle and her heart jump.

"I can't believe we are going to have another baby. I am the luckiest guy in the world." Castle said in awe.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's a short update. This was prompted to me by a user here. I hope to write up another prompt tonight.**

"Hi, Dad! Thanks for coming today." Kate greeted, showing her father into the loft.

"I'm glad you asked me to help. Anything for my granddaughters." Jim wrapped an arm around Kate and placed his free hand on her protruding belly. "How are those two doing by the way?"

"Oh you know, the usual, pressing on my bladder at all hours of the night, kicking up a storm." Kate smiled, knowing that while there were downsides to pregnancy, she loved being able to bring her little girls into the world.

"Grandpa!"

"Atticus!" Jim threw his arms out and called out in as much enthusiasm as the three year old, who was running at him as fast as he could. "How's my favorite grandson?"

"We're painting!" Atticus exclaimed as Jim picked him up.

"Was Daddy showing you how?" Kate asked, running her hand through his sandy brown hair.

Atticus nodded.

"Why don't you show us what you did?" Jim suggested, setting Atticus back on his feet and following him as he ran up the stairs to the twins' bedroom. Kate was right behind them.

"Hey, Jim!" Castle exclaimed when his father-in-law and wife entered the room. "I'm so glad you could be a part of this." He held a paint roller and was rolling yellow paint on the walls. "You can grab a paintbrush and start wherever you want."

"Hello, Martha and Alexis," Jim said as they worked on painting little designs on the completed wall. "Katie, should you be in here with the fumes?" Jim asked.

"Oh we got the latex stuff, so I can be in here and help." Kate smiled.

"Look, Mommy! I'm painting!" Atticus called across the room, as he moved the brush up and down with both hands, which resulted in him getting more paint on himself and the floor than the wall.

"I see that, sweetheart." Kate crossed the room to stand next to her husband and picked up a roller from the paint tray.

Castle looked to Kate and smiled wide enough to reach his eyes. "Isn't this great? Our whole family here together, getting ready for Cosette and Harper. It's perfect and I couldn't be happier."

Kate laid her hand on his shoulder and grinned at him. "It is pretty great, isn't it? I'm so grateful for you giving me this life."

Castle stopped painting and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kate said, turning back to her painting.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I didn't even realize that the names I used in the last story were literary names. I knew of Atticus from To Kill a Mockingbird, obviously, but I didn't make the connection with Harper when I chose the name. I usually pick names that speak to me or names that I like. I am a huge baby names enthusiast and know a ton about name trends and popularity, so that is why I choose names that aren't that common.**

Dear Esme,

I decided to sit down and write a letter to you, now that I am on maternity leave, to tell you all the things I am feeling before you arrive. We are very excited to meet you, your daddy especially. He can't wait to have another little girl to spoil. Your older sister, Alexis, is in her final year of college and she is anxious to meet you too. Our family is important to me, and I'm not just talking about you, me, Alexis, and Daddy, I am talking about my friends at the precinct and your grandparents too. We make an interesting little family, but it's family nonetheless.

I met your daddy when he decided to pull some strings while he was writing a book and got partnered up with me at the precinct. I thought he was egotistical and obnoxious. I didn't like him at first. Slowly, I warmed up to him and started liking him, but soon that turned to loving him. I was scared to admit my feelings to him though. Scared that I would ruin the relationship and lose him forever. Your daddy crashed through the wall I was holding around my heart like a wrecking ball, though and I've never looked back. I love him more than life itself. He completes me, he understands me, he loves me unconditionally, just as he does you and Alexis. I'm the luckiest person in the world because your daddy gave me a life I could never imagine. He gave me you.

I hope someday when you are older you will read this and realize that true love does exist, because that is how I feel with your father, it's what my mom and dad felt. It's real, Esme, and I hope you experience just as much happiness as I have.

Remember that I will love you forever and ever and nothing will ever change that. I will be there with you as long as I possibly can, showing you the way, giving you guidance.

I love you, Esme.

Love, Mom


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This was a prompt I received from someone on here. I also posted a new one shot that came to me last night, be sure to check it out on my profile, it's called Gloomy Sunday.**

Rick was going to a meeting across town, but with Kate being 38 weeks pregnant, he didn't want to leave her alone, so Alexis offered to stay with her while he was away. He was only expected to be gone for a few hours, so the girls decided to sit back and watch a movie. Kate knew if she told Rick that she had been having small contractions every 30 minutes or so that he never would have gone to the meeting. She was certain that it wouldn't be a problem having him gone for a bit.

Kate and Alexis plopped down into the couch and started watching the movie Pillow Talk with Doris Day. It was one of Alexis' favorites and Kate had to admit she enjoyed it too. Every once in awhile, Kate would grip the edge of the couch, as she silently fought through a contraction. Not wanting to draw attention to it, Kate didn't tell Alexis about the contractions either.

"Are you okay, Kate?" Alexis asked about half way through the movie, noticing the pained facial expressions Kate would make every 20 minutes or so.

"I'm just having contractions; they aren't far enough apart to be concerned though." Kate said calmly.

"Kate! We should get you to the hospital or at least call Dad!" Alexis exclaimed.

"I'm fine, it'll be better if I'm at home as long as possible until we really need to go to the hospital. I already told you, they are only 20 minutes apart, so it's not time to get worked up."

"Are you sure, Kate? We should call Dad though."

"No, he needs to go to this meeting. He'll be back soon enough." Kate assured her as she went back to watching the movie.

Alexis was hesitant and continued to watch Kate every few minutes. The movie ended and Alexis asked Kate how she was doing.

"I'd say they are about 15 minutes apart now. If my water breaks, then we'll call your father, but until then, let's put in another movie." As if on cue, Kate felt what she thought was urine soaking her panties. "Okay, my water just broke, let's call your dad now." Kate finally gave in.

Alexis jumped from her spot on the couch and grabbed her phone, calling her dad immediately. "Dad! Kate's water broke!"

"What?!" Castle shouted as he started to panic. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Meet us at the hospital, Dad. I'll take her myself."

* * *

Kate and Alexis were soon in the Mercedes on their way to the hospital. Alexis was trying her best not to get worked up, but she found it hard. She'd never been in charge of a pregnant woman in labor before.

When Kate was settled in a room, she had her vitals taken and the nurse determined how far along she was. "You're at 7 centimeters now." The nurse said.

Alexis stood by Kate's head, holding her hand, hoping her dad would make it in time. Kate gripped her hand tightly as she breathed through a tough contraction.

"I'm sorry, Alexis, if I hurt your hand." Kate said, as the contraction passed. "I should be giving your dad a beating, not you."

"It's okay, I'm happy to be here for you."

"Kate! Alexis!" Castle called as he busted through the door. "I didn't miss anything did I?"

"Rick!" Kate called with a big grin on her face, happy to see her husband. "You made it just in time."

Rick rushed to her side, placing a kiss on her lips. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't here faster, there was an accident on the way here."

"You're here now, that is all that matters." Kate said, grabbing his hand as she felt another contraction coming.

"I should give you guys some privacy." Alexis said, getting up from her chair.

"No, Alexis, you can stay if you want. You helped me so much today and I would love to experience this with you, too." Kate said with a genuine smile.

Alexis was taken aback, but a shy smile graced her lips. "Okay, I'll stay. Thanks, Kate."

* * *

"Kate, just one more push!" The doctor commanded.

Kate took in a deep breath and pushed with all her might, feeling the baby leave her body.

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed, placing the slimy little girl on Kate's chest.

"Oh, Rick, she's so beautiful!" Kate cried, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Castle kissed his wife, so happy to have another little girl to spoil. "Kate, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you so much, Castle, for giving me everything." Kate cried, reaching her hand up to caress his cheek.

"Are we still going to call her Anna Katherine?" Rick asked.

"I think it's perfect." Kate said, cuddling the baby to her chest, her heart full of love.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I celebrated my birthday with friends today and my friend, Holly, gave me a framed cross stitch project with a Castle quote on it. I am totally in love with it. She choose the quote "Even on the worst days there's a possibility for joy." not realizing that is my favorite quote from the whole series. How serendipitous!**

The Castle family arrived at the local Chuck E. Cheese to celebrate their little boy's 4th birthday. Whit had many friends from his preschool coming to the party and Kate and Rick were going to have their hands full taking care of all the little kids. Thankfully, Alexis, her boyfriend Mark, Martha, Ryan, Esposito and Lanie were all there to help. Castle carried the bouquet of birthday balloons to a table and the presents he and Kate bought for Whit. Alexis was behind him with the cake. Kate being 8 months pregnant with a little girl knew Castle wouldn't let her do much to help out, despite her protestations.

"Kate, have a seat at the table while I order some pizza for everyone." Castle instructed.

"Babe, I'm not an invalid, I don't always need to be sitting down."

"I just worry about you and our little Mae." Castle declared, pulling her into his embrace and kissing her forehead.

"I know, but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself and our daughter."

"Momma!" Whit called out. "When will everyone be here?"

"They'll be here soon, Bud." Kate told him, leaving the arms of Rick as he went to order the pizzas.

"Can I go play a game?"

"Don't you want to wait for your friends?" Kate asked, as some of his friends walked in the door. "Whit, your friends Jeremy and Harry are here."

Whit jumped up in excitement and ran to meet his friends.

* * *

When all 12 of Whit's friends arrived, the pizzas had made their way to the table. All the kids had on party hats and Whit had on a ribbon announcing that he was the birthday boy. The kids were well behaved for a bunch of 4 year olds and Kate was quite pleased by this.

"Who's ready for games?" Castle announced excitedly, rubbing his hands together with a giant grin on his face.

All the kids shouted with glee as Castle started handing out tokens. The 4 year olds ran to the gaming area and started playing. The adults got up from their chairs and followed, keeping an eye on all the kids. Castle couldn't help himself and jumped on a car racing video game that had a car seat to sit on with pedals. Kate found her husband racing against Whit's friend Sammy and trash talking the four year old, cleaning up his language for the audience.

"Rick, you having fun?" Kate said, standing next to him and rubbing his shoulder.

"My good luck charm is here! You're going down, Sammy!"

Kate watched with a smirk on her face, shaking her head at how ridiculous her husband was.

"Rick, Lanie and I are going to go chat at the table." Kate told him.

"Okay, Babe." Castle said, not taking his eyes of the screen.

Lanie was already seated at the table when Kate got there.

"So how are you doing, my heavily pregnant friend?"

"Oh you know how it is; Mae is kicking up a storm, moving around like crazy. I can barely sleep at night because she's so restless. But you know what? I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I look at my life and think 'How did I get this lucky? How do I have a husband who I absolutely adore and a son who is the light of my life? What did I ever do to deserve all this?'" Kate smiled, contently. "I feel like the most blessed woman in the world because I have my family."

Lanie smiles, knowing all that Kate went through to make it here. She knows all about the difficulties she and Castle had to have their family, from denial of feelings up to the problems with getting pregnant a second time.

"You deserve everything, Kate. I'm so glad that you have found happiness. I hope I am just as happy when my baby comes."

"Wait, you and Javi are pregnant?!" Kate exclaimed, smiling wide.

"Yeah, I found out last week."

"Oh, Lanie this is so exciting!" Kate got up and hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Momma! Come play with me!" Whit called, waving his arm to get Kate to come and play a game with him.

"Looks like I'm needed. We are not done talking, though." Kate said before joining her son, feeling like everything in life is exactly as they should be.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This one doesn't focus too much on pregnancy, but it is involved. This one is close to my heart, read the end A/N for why.**

Kate and Rick sat in the doctor's office holding their 3 year old son, Tanner between the two of them. Kate had a serious look on her face as she discussed why she and Castle were there. "He talks to us, but extended family and friends have noticed that he doesn't speak at all to them. We are concerned because it seems to have happened suddenly."

"He seems to be developing just fine, but I can see the worry in your face, so I will refer you to a children's psychologist that might be able to help you more than I can." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Castle said, shaking the doctor's hand as he got up to leave.

"Rick, what if something horrible is wrong with him?" Kate asked, worry lines creasing her forehead.

"He'll be fine. He could just be going through a phase." Rick tried to reassure her.

* * *

A few weeks later, the Castle family was sitting in a psychologist's office when they got the news about Tanner.

"I have reason to suspect Tanner is on the autism spectrum." Julie, the psychologist, said. "Him only being verbal with those he lives with and what you have told me about his intense focus on certain objects and patterns and also his aversion to certain textures leads me to this conclusion."

Kate felt tears welling up in her eyes. Her perfect little boy was going to struggle with this his whole life and it saddened her to think he wouldn't have a normal life. She was determined to make his life as normal as possible though. She was going to fight for him because that is what moms do.

"What do we do now?" Rick asked, taking Kate's hand in his.

"I'd recommend a speech therapist and therapy to help him develop communication and social skills." Julie said. "I believe, with enough help, he will be able to live a life like someone who doesn't have autism. He is a very bright boy."

Kate and Rick left the psychologist's office, Tanner on Kate's hip. Kate was still crying silently.

"Kate, are you okay? Tanner is going to be fine."

"I know. It's just how are we going to do this? How are we going to give him all the attention he needs when…." Kate hesitated.

"When what?"

"Rick, I'm pregnant." She blurted out, wiping away a stray tear.

"Oh, Kate, we will be able to do this. All we have to do is love these two the best we can. That's all they ask, is that we love them. We can do this." Rick stepped to his wife and gathered her up in a hug. "You are Kate Castle. You can do anything you set your mind to."

"I'm just scared. I want the best for Tanner and I don't want this diagnosis to define who he is."

Rick looked into Kate's eyes. "We can do this. Trust me. I love you." He leaned in and kissed her lips. "Let's go home, we have some celebrating to do."

**A/N: I decided to write this one up real quick because I was diagnosed with autism last September. I was 27 even though I stopped talking when I was 3 and didn't talk again until I was 10. Like Tanner though I did talk to my parents. Autism awareness has become sort of a mission of mine this last year too.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is a small continuation of a previous chapter. **

Dear Esme,

I decided to write you another letter. We are expecting you within the next few days. To say I am excited and scared is an understatement. I want to hold you, cuddle you and kiss your perfect face. I want so much for you in life and intend to give you the best one. You are one lucky little girl, Esme. You have your daddy as your father. He is amazing and will do anything to protect you, I am certain of this. He loves you so very much and is just as excited to meet you as I am.

I love your daddy so much that I can't think straight when I'm around him sometimes. I am absolutely crazy about him, head over heels in love with him and that will never change. Oh Esme, I hope one day you experience a love that makes your heart sing and makes you feel like you are walking on clouds. It's a wonderful feeling to love and be loved in return.

Did you know Esme means "loved"? We decided to name you Esme because it took Daddy and me years to finally get to this point, but we loved each other for so many of those years. You are a product of unconditional, eternal love and of course you would be just as deeply loved by all of us. You are one lucky kid.

Remember Esme, I will love you forever and ever and nothing will ever change that.

Love, Mom


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Quick update tonight. I have two weeks of freedom from summer classes, so I hope to update a few times during this period.**

Kate was working a case that seemed to be a home invasion/burglary gone wrong. She soon learned that there were several burglaries in the area with similar MOs, so that meant a call down to robbery for assistance on the case. It had been years since she worked with the people in robbery. Other than polite hellos in the lobby and the annual Christmas party, she generally didn't see much of them. When the elevator doors opened, she was not expecting her ex-boyfriend, Tom Demming, to step off and head his way over to her.

"Hello Detective Beckett." He greeted, taking a seat in what was usually Castle's chair.

"Hello Tom. I haven't seen much of you lately." Kate said putting down the bottle of water she was drinking from.

"Clearly, I haven't seen you in awhile. Look at you. You look like you are about to pop." Tom motioned to Kate's pregnant belly.

"I will be in about a month and a half."

"What are you having?"

"We are having an already very active little girl." Kate smiled contently, as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"I am very happy for you. I suppose I will have to congratulate your husband as well. I always knew you and Castle would end up together, even when we were dating. I knew I never stood a chance."

"Thank you, Tom."

Kate and Tom heard the elevator doors open, but only Kate looked. She grinned when she saw her husband step off. Soon afterwards, she heard little footsteps running down the hall.

"Mommy!" the little boy shouted as he turned the corner and ran right into Kate's legs.

"Hey Sweet Pea!" Kate exclaimed, lifting the little boy into her barely there lap. "Have you and Daddy come to take me to lunch?"

The boy nodded dramatically, using his whole body in the process.

"Hey, Babe." Castle leaned in and gave Kate a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "You ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes. You remember Tom don't you?"

Castle turned to face his once nemesis. "Hello, Tom. It's been awhile." He said politely. "Are you two working on a case together?"

"Yeah a string of home invasions that ended in murder." Tom said. "I have to say I have never seen Kate as happy as when she is around you. I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you, Kate makes me the happiest man in the world. I am very lucky." Castle declared proudly.

"I should leave you three alone so you can have lunch. I'll be back up in about an hour or so."

"All right, see you later Tom." Kate said as he left, realizing what he missed out on.

"You ready to go Theo?" Kate asked her son.

Again, Theo nodded with his whole body.

Kate took his hand and Castle took Theo's other hand and together they walked out of the precinct in search of food.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This was a variation of a prompt I received. I'm sorry I don't give credit to people, I am a little lazy about looking up these types of things.**

They had the names picked out and had told everyone they were expecting, but when they went to one of the first appointments, what was supposed to be one baby ended up being three. They decided to keep the fact that they were expecting triplets until they knew the genders at 20 weeks. Soon the 20 week appointment arrived and Kate and Castle couldn't wait. Kate lay on the examination bed as Castle stood to her side, gripping her hand between his.

"I'm so excited, Castle. We get to find out today and we can finally narrow down our name choices." Kate said, looking up to her husband lovingly.

Castle bent over and gave Kate a quick kiss as the doctor walked in.

"You ready to find out who these three are?" The doctor asked, taking a seat by the ultrasound machine, getting everything ready.

"We are more than ready." Kate said.

"Well, how about we take a look." The doctor squirted some gel on to Kate's belly and started to move the wand around. "Here's Baby A and it looks to be a little girl!"

Castle smiled wide as he met Kate's eyes.

"Now Baby B is here and it is another girl."

"Wow, I'm outnumbered big time." Castle said.

"Oh you know you love it." Kate teased.

"And lastly, here is Baby C and it appears to be a third girl!" the doctor finished up, after grabbing a few screen shots for the couple.

"Great, I'm the only guy in a sea of six women. It's going to be a lot of fun when they hit puberty." Castle said in shock. "I wouldn't trade any of my six girls though." He leaned down and kissed Kate again.

In the car on the way home, Kate decided to broach the subject of names, so they could finally nail down their choices.

"So, about naming these three, we've already agreed on Imogen Martha and Eden Johanna, but now we need a third name."

"Yeah that third one is going to be a tough one." Castle said, briefly looking over to Kate so he could still watch where he was driving.

Kate started to contemplate their third daughter's name. Tons of names she had read over in the baby names books ran through her head. None of them seemed perfect and went well with Imogen and Eden.

"I've got it!" Castle exclaimed as they pulled into the underground garage at the loft. "What do you think about Poppy Katherine? This way she is named after you too."

Kate smiled and nodded her head. "It has a nice ring to it. I think it will work well with the other two names. Now we can tell everyone that we've settled on the names when we tell them we are having triplets. Which by the way we are doing tonight at dinner."

* * *

Jim Beckett, Martha and Alexis all gathered around the dining table. They knew Rick and Kate were announcing the sex of their baby, so they were all excited. As Kate set down the salad at the table, Rick brought over the roast.

"Can you just tell us the news now? I don't think I can wait until the end of dinner." Alexis said, showing her excitement by not being able to sit still.

Kate took a seat next to Rick and looked over to him for confirmation. He nodded, urging her to tell them the news. Kate grasped Rick's hand and grinned as she said, "Well, you know how we told you we are having a baby? We kind of fibbed a little."

"You're not pregnant?" Alexis asked, disappointingly.

"No, I am. I'm just not carrying one baby. We are having triplets. All girls." Kate said as calmly as she could.

Alexis screamed with joy, jumping up from her chair and rounding the table to hug Kate and Castle. "I'm so happy for you guys! I get three sisters now!"

Jim looked choked up and dabbed his eyes with his napkin. "Oh Katie, I am so happy for you. You deserve so much happiness." He reached across the table and took Kate's hand.

"Richard, you are going to have your hands full when they are older. If they are half as gorgeous as Katherine, you will be fighting off those teenage boys with sticks."

"And I'm ready for that." Castle chuckled.

Kate looked around at her family, feeling absolute joy at where her life was going. She was going to be a mom to three little girls. She was scared, but absolutely thrilled about it. Life couldn't be more perfect.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This was another prompt from the comments. I hope you enjoy!**

Thanksgiving in the Castle household was a big event, mainly because Rick insisted upon it. They didn't continue the tradition of dressing up in pilgrim attire, despite Rick wishing they would. Kate thought he went overboard and told him she wasn't going to dress up anymore after last year's debacle. Now on their fourth Thanksgiving together, the second as a married couple, Rick and Kate decided to invite their friends from the precinct over to share the festivities. The only problem being Kate was eight weeks pregnant and every smell from the turkey dinner made her nauseous and heading straight for the toilet. The morning sickness was getting the better of her and she cursed it for affecting her so badly.

"Kate, honey, are you sure you don't want me to call everyone and tell them not to come?" Rick asked, as Kate lay on the couch clutching her stomach.

"No, I'm not ruining this for you."

"Babe, I can't bear to see you in such distress and to add several guests into the mix… I don't think it would be a good idea for them to come over."

There was a knock at the door, signaling their guests' arrival.

"Well it's too late now." Kate said, getting up from the couch slowly and making her way to the door. She opened it to reveal Espo, Ryan, Lanie and Jenny carrying Sarah Grace. "Hey guys, come on in."

"Honey, are you feeling okay? You look like you've been hit by a truck." Lanie stated bluntly.

"Morning sickness. All day. Thanksgiving dinner is not helping at all."

"Have you tried chewing on crystallized ginger? That helped me with Sarah Grace." Jenny offered, hoping that would help.

"I heard that lemon drops help a lot." Lanie said.

"I don't think anything is going to help me." Kate said, pessimistically.

"I told you, Darling, that you should try flat, room temperature ginger ale." Martha said, gliding down the stairs to meet with everyone else.

"Thanks for the advice everyone, but I think the best thing for me is to get away from the food smells. Would you mind if I went and lay down for a bit in the bedroom?"

"Go right ahead, we'll just talk with Castle." Lanie said, gently guiding Kate to the bedroom.

* * *

A short while later, Castle set the food out on the expanded table and excused himself to see how Kate was doing.

"Kate, honey? How are you feeling?" Castle asked, stepping into the room and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I still feel nauseous. Can you come lay with me for a bit?" Kate begged.

Willing to do anything for his pregnant wife, he got into bed on the opposite side, drawing her into his arms and cuddling her close. He placed light kisses on her cheek and rubbed his hands over her stomach.

"I wish you didn't feel so badly." Castle said.

"I feel so much better having you near me. You must be my lucky charm." Kate turned her head to look at him and smiled.

They stayed in bed for five more minutes before Castle asked if she was ready to join everyone else.

"I'll come out as long as you cuddle with me on the couch afterwards."

"You drive a hard bargain, Mrs. Castle, but I think I can handle that."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating this one as frequently. I've been focusing a lot of my energy on writing my "Dear Baby" fic for the ficathon. I want to be able to finish that one before the summer is up and I have 3 classes and an internship to deal with. I hope to update this one sometime soon.**

**Also this particular prompt isn't directly pregnancy related, but it does have it in there.**

"Are you ready for your first date, Castle?" Ryan asked, holding out a striped tie for Castle to put on as he got ready in Ryan's apartment.

"More than ready. I haven't been on a first date since Kate. This girl is pretty special too. It was love the moment I laid eyes on her." Castle smiled into the mirror as he put on the tie. "How do I look?"

"You look like a million bucks. She's one lucky girl."

Castle left Ryan's apartment and got into his Mercedes to go pick up his date. Reaching his destination, he rode the elevator up to her floor, got out and knocked on her door. He straightened his tie one last time and ran his hand through his hair. She opened the door a second later.

"Hello, Norah. Are you ready for our date?" Castle asked.

"Yes." She said. She turned around and waved to her mother, who was standing behind her. "Bye, Mom!" she called as she grabbed Castle's hand. Castle turned and gave a quick wink to her mother, who smiled warmly in return.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" he asked.

"Remy's." she said definitively, looking up at Castle with her bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Remy's it is." Castle led her down to his car and helped her into the car then drove the short distance to the restaurant.

They got a booth and told the waitress that they were on their first date, so tonight was extra special. The waitress nodded knowingly with a smile on her face. They talked about their days and about each other's families before it started getting late.

"We should be heading back. I don't want your mother thinking I had her daughter out for too long." Castle said.

Norah smiled and took his hand again as they walked back to the Mercedes. He reached her building and walked her back up to her apartment.

"Good night, Norah. I had a great time with you tonight." Castle told her.

Norah started opening the door to her apartment and Castle stopped her.

"Don't I get a good night kiss?" he asked.

Norah turned and gave him a peck on the cheek before running inside. Castle soon followed her, shutting the door behind him. There he was met by his wife.

"How was your date with Norah?" Kate asked.

"It went very well. I think I'll ask her for a second date." Castle said with a smirk, leaning over and kissing Kate while rubbing her pregnant belly. "Where is our little Norah anyway?"

"I told her to get her pajamas on, so she's up in her room, hopefully." Kate said.

Castle nodded in acknowledgment. "Maybe in a few years you will be taking this little man on a date like I did tonight." He touched her belly again.

"I don't know, Norah can be a daddy's girl, but you always hear stories about boys being mama's boys."

"Oh you know you'll love it if he is a mama's boy at least while he's still a kid."

Kate smiled. "Shall we go say tonight to our girl?"

"We shall." Castle agreed, taking Kate's arm as they ascended the loft stairs.

**A/N: I got this idea from that viral video of a dad going on a date with his daughter. I could see Castle doing something with any of his daughters.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I had several prompt requests for this one. I finally decided to write it.**

Kate sat against the tub in hers and Castle's bathroom looking down at the plastic stick that changed everything. She was pregnant. Kate Beckett-Castle was pregnant and she had no idea what to think. She and Castle had not planned to get pregnant so soon after Hadley's birth, but life had other ideas she guessed. As she sat and contemplated how to tell Castle, she heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Kate called out, thinking someone needed her.

"Kate, are you busy? I need to talk to someone." Alexis called back.

Kate hid the pregnancy test in the trash and opened the door to face her stepdaughter. "What's wrong, Alexis?" she asked, seeing the concern in the young woman's face.

"I'm scared and I don't want you to freak out, but I think I'm pregnant." Alexis whispered.

Kate's faced changed from shock to concern within seconds. "What makes you suspect you are?" She had both her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"I'm late by a week and I'm almost never late."

"Here, I have a pregnancy test that you can take. Take it and we'll see what were going to do depending on the result." Kate instructed and nudged Alexis into the bathroom.

A minute later, Alexis came out with the test in hand and together they waited for the result on Kate and Castle's bed. Kate assured Alexis that everything would be fine and that she'd help break the news to Castle if the test was positive. The timer beeped on Alexis' phone and together they looked at the test. It was positive. Alexis started to cry, realizing her life was going to change forever.

"I can't do this alone, Kate." Alexis cried out as Kate embraced her.

"It's okay, Sweetie. You have your father, your grandma and of course me. You aren't alone."

"How am I going to tell Dad?"

"He's going to be hit with a double whammy that's for sure, but he'll get used to the news soon enough."

"What do you mean a double whammy?" Alexis asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm pregnant, too." Kate admitted.

"Wow, this has become a Father of the Bride 2 situation." Alexis let out a laugh while still crying.

* * *

Later that night, Castle came home from his meetings and greeted his wife and both of his daughters. Kate and Alexis sat on the couch with Hadley in Kate's arms.

"Rick, we need to discuss something." Kate said.

"This doesn't sound like good news." Castle said, taking a seat across from his girls with a slight look of fear on his face.

"Babe, I don't want you to freak out or anything, but there is something we both need to tell you." Kate said softly. "The thing is not only will our little Hadley be a big sister in a few months, she's also going to be an aunt."

Alexis bit her lip waiting for the inevitable reaction from her dad. "Dad, what do you think?"

Castle looked completely flabbergasted. He rubbed his hand over his face, thinking everything over. "I'm going to be a dad again and a grandpa?"

Kate and Alexis nodded.

"Well to say I am shocked is an understatement. This is not the news I was expecting." Castle said calmly. "Where's the father, Alexis?"

"He's not in the picture anymore." Alexis said honestly. Kate grabbed her hand in support.

"Well, we will do this all together. I don't know how I am going to handle two pregnant women in my house, but it will be an adventure, so to speak." Castle said, getting up and hugging his daughter and rubbing her back letting her know that he wasn't angry, just surprised. He quickly moved over to his wife and youngest daughter. "And you, my love. I thought we were going to wait a little bit. Hadley is barely six months old." Castle grinned at her.

"Clearly someone has other plans for us." Kate said as Castle embraced her and gave her a quick kiss.

"We are all in this together." Castle said, grabbing Alexis and Kate in his arms. "I'm going to have three kids and a grandchild. I'm going to have to get used to that."


End file.
